Healing Tea
by Writer Nightpen
Summary: Kelanjutan dari Temple of Faith. Ia seharusnya sudah mati saat Harry membakarnya hidup-hidup. Apakah ia akan hidup membawa dendam membara selamanya, ataukah ia akan mencoba berdamai dengan dirinya sendiri? HarPot x Avatar. Rated T for swearing.


DISCLAIMER

Semua trademark dalam fanfic ini dimiliki oleh pemegang copyright masing-masing, kecuali plot dan hasil pemikiran penulis. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun.

Perhatian: walaupun karakter yang digunakan di sini bukan benar-benar Iroh atau Zuko (benar-benar karakter Avatar), tapi tingkat kemiripannya tinggi sehingga saya golongkan sebagai crossover. Fic ini juga adalah kelanjutan dari fic saya yang berjudul Temple of Faith, jadi pembaca direkomendasikan untuk membaca Temple of Faith terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**Healing Tea**

Sebuah pemandangan yang sudah tak asing menyambut Arthur Weasley dalam kunjungan entah-kesekiannya ke dalam kantor healer Remliel Fossett itu. Beberapa toples kecil berisi ramuan kental yang tampak lengket berjajar di sebuah rak dekat jendela. Bau wangi rempah-rempah dan bumbu kering bercampur dengan bau disinfektan yang menguar keluar dari beberapa toples berisi organ awetan.

"Silahkan duduk, Arthur," ujar sang pemilik ruangan sambil duduk di kursinya sendiri lalu menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir, "Teh? Seorang pasien memberiku Mint Darjeeling beberapa hari yang lalu. Enak dan menenangkan sekali."

"Terima kasih, Rem," balas pria setengah umur itu pada sang healer yang dua puluh tiga tahun lebih muda, "Wangi sekali. Harumnya saja sudah menenangkan."

Kedua pria berbeda generasi itu minum dalam kesunyian. Mereka sudah tahu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan, dan mereka tidak dalam keadaan terburu-buru.

* * *

"Walking ever slowly, while i'm being jolly, tumbling away from you... now that i'm alone, walking on the snow, I can see how much you love me..."

_Ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya gendut tua bajingan itu menyanyikan bait yang sama dengan suara yang sama parahnya dengan raungan Thestral_, pikir Ron sambil kembali memainkan Papan Catur Bermain-Sendiri yang sudah berumur sembilan bulan itu. Ia sudah bisa menebak stratagem apa yang dimainkan papan ini untuk hari ini... pembukaan Nicosia diikuti tawaran kuda yang menggiurkan di langkah keduapuluh. Ron langsung menggerakkan menteri hitam miliknya ke arah samping papan pada langkah keduapuluhnya. Ia ingin menghindari ancaman pion di depan kuda yang akan lepas dari kawalan bila menterinya memakan kuda itu.

"Ooh, kau lebih pintar dari Dmitriy Romanovsky... dia memakan umpan itu saat Kejuaraan Dunia 1996 dan akhirnya kalah angka dari Rajaratnam Singh."

Ron hanya mendengus pelan sambil mulai membereskan papan caturnya. _Hari caturku yang indah sudah rusak oleh keberadaan orang tua bau ini_, umpat Ron sambil melipat papan catur itu, lalu menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

"Sudah selesai? Ah, sayang sekali..."

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Rem?" tanya Arthur Weasley sambil menaruh cangkir itu di depannya, "Teh ini memang enak sekali, tapi kita tak dapat menghindari topik itu selamanya."

"Ah, tidak usah terburu-buru," jawab Rem pelan sambil mencari berkas-berkasnya, "Seharusnya kau sudah bisa menebak jawabanku..."

"Sudah kuduga," balas Arthur sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang, beban berat seolah lepas dari pundaknya, "Tidak banyak perubahan, ya?"

"Berurusan dalam ranah milik Psyke tidak pernah sesederhana itu, Arthur," tukas Rem sambil meletakkan berkas yang tadi ia cari di atas meja, "Setiap kemajuan kecil harus dihitung, dan setiap langkah bayi harus dicatat... apalagi untuk kasus Ron. Sudah suatu keajaiban untuk dapat selamat setelah dibakar seperti itu."

"Kau benar. Para supremasist pembenci-Tuhan itulah yang harus disalahkan karena sudah membentuk keluargaku menjadi begini..." balas Arthur sambil menghabiskan teh dalam cangkirnya, "Keberatan kalau aku minta teh lagi? Aroma mint dalam teh ini enak sekali... Aku harus membelinya sendiri untuk di kantor."

"Silahkan, silahkan... sementara aku merekap kemajuan kecil kita dalam minggu ini," balas Rem sambil tersenyum, "Kita lihat... Ah, ya. Ron nampaknya sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan tungkai bawahnya dengan bantuan fisioterapis yang anda rekomendasikan. Ini berdampak pada tumbuhnya keinginan untuk maju... walaupun sedikit, tapi aku sudah mulai bisa menangkap itu dari wawancaraku hari Rabu dan Jumat kemarin."

"Begitukah?" ujar Arthur sambil menghela nafas, "Tapi kita harus lakukan sesuatu untuk dendamnya, Rem."

"Ah... betul. Hal itu juga sudah kuperhatikan dalam wawancara terakhir. Kuperingatkan, Arthur, jangan mendahuluiku dalam hal ini... walaupun dia putramu," balas Rem sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, "Dendam mempunyai energi yang luar biasa besar. Kau sudah sering menangani benda-benda magis yang kelebihan muatan, bukan?"

"Yeah. Terakhir kali, kami nyaris menghapus separo bagian Chelsea dari peta London," timpal Arthur sambil bersandar ke punggung kursinya.

"Persis. Penanganan yang salah akan membuatnya meledak dan melukai banyak orang," balas Rem sambil meniup sejumput poni yang jatuh ke depan kacamatanya, "Sekarang... teh lagi?"

* * *

"Nak... bangunlah, waktunya minum teh."

Kata-kata lembut itu membangunkan Ron dari tidurnya yang selalu dangkal.

"Tua bangka brengsek, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak butuh teh baumu," geram Ron sambil tetap menutup mata.

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal teh Benalu Pangrango baik sekali untuk kesehatan kulit. Kutinggalkan saja di mejamu, yah."

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Ron bangkit ke posisi duduk sambil menepis gelas plastik yang disodorkan orang tua itu.

"JANGAN MENGHINAKU, TUA BAJINGAN!"

Gelas itu pun jatuh ke lantai, menumpahkan teh berwarna cokelat gelap. Orang tua itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Yah, kau kan bisa menolakku dengan lebih sopan, anak muda. Ah well..."

Orang tua itu menghela nafas dan berjalan dengan santai kembali ke tempat tidur di pojokan, dimana seseorang yang lebih muda sedang terbaring. Pemuda itu memandang tajam ke arah Ron, dan Ron membalasnya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian. Sejenak kemudian, seorang perawat datang ke tempat tidur itu dan berbicara sebentar dengan sang orang tua, sebelum keluar kembali. Ron hanya mendengus pendek sambil kembali tidur.

* * *

Mimpi ini lagi.

Ron memimpikan dirinya terbangun dalam halaman Hogwarts yang sedang terbakar. Bagian-bagian kastil tua itu runtuh dimana-mana. Sesekali ledakan terjadi di beberapa sudut. Bau kematian menguar dari berbagai sudut.

Ron berlari. Ia menelusuri berbagai sudut sekolahnya itu, berharap dapat melarikan diri dari segala kengerian ini. Ekor matanya menangkap beberapa siswa yang menggelepar-gelepar dalam keadaan terbakar.

Tanpa sadar Ron sampai di Aula Besar. Ia melihat beberapa korban selamat berteriak minta tolong di sebuah sudut, sementara seseorang melemparkan api tanpa kendali ke segala arah. Ron mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah sosok itu, namun entah mengapa tiba-tiba tongkat itu terbakar hebat.

"Kau... KAU!"

* * *

"Minggu ini aku juga menangkap sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan, Arthur. Apa ia masih menyalahkan dirinya atas peristiwa 1/9 itu?" tanya Rem sambil mencatat sesuatu di pinggir lembar data itu, "Penny! Buatkan teh dengan daun itu lagi!"

"Sebentar, dok!"

"Aku tidak tahu, Rem. Itu satu dari banyak topik yang tidak ia buka pada kami," ujar Arthur sambil menghela nafas, "Sangat berat memang, bila kita kehilangan kekasih, saudara, dan begitu banyak sahabat dalam satu hari."

"Well, Gedung Sears Merchandise Center bisa runtuh dalam beberapa menit tapi Kanal Panama tidak dibangun dalam satu hari, toh," balas Rem sambil menghela nafas, "Kita tidak usah terburu-buru. Bila pengalamanku mengajarkan sesuatu, hal itu adalah kita tidak boleh meloncat pada kesimpulan yang salah... dan kesimpulan yang salah dalam menangani ranah Psyke bisa mengeja bencana."

* * *

"Huargh! KAU!"

"Tenang, nak. Hanya orang tua ini... tenanglah."

"Argh... kau lagi..." geram Ron sambil mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali, "kau tak pernah menghargai privasi orang lain, ya?"

"Well, Kau tak tampak seperti orang lain bagiku," balas sang orang tua sambil tersenyum teduh, "Ponakanku sudah lebih sebulan tinggal bersamamu di sini, bukan?"

"Hrmph. Itu tidak mengubah apapun," desis Ron sambil kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya, "Sekarang pergilah, aku butuh waktu tidurku."

"Mengapa tidur, bila kau begitu takut akan apa yang kau lihat dalam mimpi-mimpimu?" tanya sang orang tua diplomatis, "Kau tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak bila kau takut untuk bermimpi, anak muda."

"Aku tidak takut bermimpi, orang tua," geram Ron sambil menutup telinganya, "Aku lebih takut pada kenyataan."

"Huhuhu, itulah masalahnya," lanjut orang tua itu sambil tertawa kecil, "Kau tak akan pernah bermimpi bila kau tak pernah melihat kenyataan."

* * *

"Hei, bocah, pamanmu tidak ke sini hari ini?" tanya Ron sambil melihat ke arah keponakan sang orang tua yang sedang membaca majalah Rolling Stones.

"Nampaknya tidak. Katanya ia memperpanjang jam kerja rumah teh miliknya," balas pemuda yang sedang membaca majalah itu, "Oh, dan namaku bukan bocah. Namaku Kuzco."

"Nama yang aneh," komentar Ron sambil mendengus bosan.

"Salahkan ayahku saja. Dia senang menularkan kutukan Nama-Jelek miliknya pada anak-anaknya..." balas Kuzco sambil terus membaca majalah remaja itu.

"Memangnya siapa nama ayahmu?" balas Ron sambil duduk tegak.

"Ojay, pemendekan dari Ojalembe," balas Kuzco tanpa memalingkan muka dari majalahnya.

* * *

"Yah, tapi kita tahu perkembangan ini baik sekali, Rem," sergah Arthur sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Mengapa ia belum boleh pulang?"

"Mengertilah, Arthur... aku belum yakin pada 'kesembuhan ajaib' ini," balas Rem sambil memberi isyarat agar Arthur duduk kembali, "Berbahaya bila kau menanam sebuah semaian ke tanah terlalu cepat."

"Tiga bulan, Rem, tiga bulan!" seru Arthur sambil menggebrak meja, "Sudah tiga bulan berlalu sejak ia sudah bisa berjalan lagi, Rem! Dendam itu pasti sudah menghilang dari kata-katanya, dari hatinya!"

"Kau boleh menyelam ke palung terdalam di samudra Pasifik sekarang juga, Arthur," balas Rem tak kalah sengitnya, "tapi sesudah itu katakan, katakan padaku apakah palung itu sama dalamnya dengan hati anakmu!"

Beberapa saat kesunyian berlalu dengan sulit diantara dua pria itu.

"Aku mengerti ini masa yang sangat sulit bagimu, dan kau ingin membawanya ke peringatan setahun pemakaman ibunya..." Rem angkat bicara, "Tapi, dalam keadaan apapun, kau tidak boleh mengguyurkan air es pada besi yang masih panas, Arthur. Besi itu akan patah, apapun campurannya."

* * *

"Waktunya minum teh, anak muda," ujar sang orang tua sambil menyodorkan sebuah gelas plastik berisi teh hangat.

"Taruh saja gelas itu di meja," balas Ron pendek.

"Sedikit kurang bersemangat, eh?" timpal si orang tua sambil duduk di sebuah kursi yang tersedia, "Kau sedang beruntung. Lemon Jasmine ini pasti akan melemaskan syaraf-syarafmu dan mengangkat semangatmu juga."

"Kau ahli teh, ya?" geram Ron sambil membalik badan, "Tahu teh paling tepat untuk rekuium?"

"Hoo, Teh tidak biasanya dihidangkan saat upacara seperti itu, anak muda," balas sang orang tua sambil tertawa kecil, "tapi aku tahu apa yang biasanya kunyanyikan dalam rekuium. Zucco, kemarikan gitar itu."

"He? Kupikir paman hanya bisa main piano?" balas Kuzco bingung sambil memberikan gitar yang tadi sedang dipakainya mencoba beberapa kord dari sebuah majalah.

"Tidak juga," balas sang orang tua, "dulu aku pernah minta diajari main gitar oleh seorang gipsi, namun akhirnya aku hanya bisa menyerap sebagian. Teknik si Django itu aneh sekali."

Sang orang tua menyetem gitar itu sebentar, sebelum memainkan sebuah irama untuk mengiringi sebuah nyanyian yang samar-samar dikenal oleh Ron.

.

_Falling over me is powdered snow_

_So many dozens of flakes_

_Just like you were here, so warm and true_

_hugging me tenderly_

_Watching, i'll be watching the snow_

_Falling over all of those back lawn_

_That's why i'll remember all of them_

_When i look into my heart_

_Always walking slowly_

_While you're being jolly_

_Tumbling away from me_

_Leaving you alone_

_Walking on the snow_

_Can't you see how much i miss you_

_After all it's what i think i'd remember_

_How the time tamper everything_

_A long, long time ago our hands were together_

_Guiding you through snow_

_My words for now 'I love you so much'_

.

"Mengapa... air mata ini..." bisik Ron sambil menyeka air mata dengan tangannya yang terbalut perban, "tak mau berhenti..."

"Tumpahkan saja, anak muda," ujar sang orang tua sambil tersenyum, "karena inti dari rekuium adalah melepaskan segala beban di hati kepada yang telah tiada..."

* * *

"Perkembangannya cepat dan stabil kali ini, Arthur," ujar Rem sambil membuka pembicaraan, "Beban di hatinya sudah banyak hilang, dendamnya juga sudah menghilang. Rupanya keputusanku untuk menggunakan Bangsal Psikiatri Khusus untuk menampung pasien lain sebagai 'teman' Ron berbuah manis."

"Benarkah?" balas Arthur dengan muka berseri-seri, "Jadi kapan ia bisa pulang?"

"Well... dengan kecepatan seperti sekarang, aku bisa mengatakan sekitar sebulan lagi," jawab Rem sambil tersenyum, "Jangan lupa, kita masih punya operasi cangkok kulit 'kejutan' itu..."

"Ya, betul... Ngomong-ngomong, kok dia bisa maju pesat begitu, ya?" tanya Arthur sebelum menyeruput tehnya.

"Itulah misteri ranah Psyke, Arthur," jawab Rem sambil menghirup uap tehnya, "Kadang kau bisa menemukan jurang tak terlihat yang tak bisa ditutup selamanya... tapi kali berikutnya, kau akan menemukan bahwa jurang-jurang maha lebar yang kau kira tak berdasar bisa ditutup dengan segenggam pasir."

* * *

"Jadi, kita keluar di waktu yang sama, eh," ujar Ron sambil menghela nafas pelan, "Pulang dari rumah keduaku ini..."

"Haha, betul sekali, aku juga merasa begitu. Untunglah fisioterapiku juga sudah selesai," balas Kuzco sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Oh, ya Zucco," potong Ron, "Sebenarnya siapa sih nama pamanmu itu? Aku kan tidak bisa memanggilnya 'Pak Tua' terus-terusan..."

"Iroquois Algren," potong sebuah suara berwibawa yang sudah sangat mereka kenal, "Tapi semua orang memanggilku Iro. Nah, kalian bocah-bocah membicarakan apa selama aku ke belakang, hmm?"

"Tidak banyak," ujar Ron sambil tersenyum, "Hanya rencana setelah ini."

"Oh, ya? Apa rencanamu?" tanya Iro sambil duduk di ranjang Kuzco.

"Aku ingin belajar musik..." balas Ron sambil bersandar pada punggung kursi.

* * *

"Terima kasih atas semua bantuan anda, Tuan Algren..." ujar Arthur dengan suara yang bergetar, "Tanpa bantuan anda... saya... saya tidak tahu..."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Tuan Weasley, jangan dipikirkan..." ujar Iro sambil tersenyum teduh, "Sudah merupakan kewajiban saya untuk menolong orang kapanpun dan dimanapun."

"Satu pertanyaan sebelum kita berpisah, Tuan Algren..." timpal Arthur sambil memandang ke dalam mata Iro, "Mengapa anda mau mengulurkan tangan padanya?"

"Wah, itu... sulit dijawab, tuan Weasley," balas Iro sambil memandang menerawang, "Mungkin... jauuh dalam hati saya... saya percaya bahwa pemuda lumpuh berkulit rusak yang senang mengumpat itu masih dapat ditolong. Kira-kira begitulah... karena saya percaya."

* * *

Mimpi itu datang lagi.

Halaman Hogwarts yang sedang terbakar. Bagian-bagian kastil tua yang runtuh dimana-mana. Ledakan yang sesekali terjadi di beberapa sudut. Bau kematian yang masih menguar dari berbagai penjuru.

Tapi ini sudah bukan saatnya untuk berlari.

Ron berjalan. Perlahan ia menelusuri berbagai sudut sekolahnya, tak lagi berharap dapat melarikan diri dari segala kengerian. Ekor matanya masih menangkap beberapa siswa yang menggelepar-gelepar dalam keadaan terbakar, namun perasaan dendam itu tak lagi ada.

Tanpa sadar Ron telah sampai di Aula Besar. Ia melihat beberapa korban selamat berteriak minta tolong di sebuah sudut, sementara seseorang tampak melemparkan api dan batu tanpa kendali ke segala arah.

Tapi sebenarnya yang terjadi bukanlah itu. Sosok itu hanya mempertahankan diri. Ia diserbu dari segala arah. Ron mengarahkan tongkatnya ke arah sosok itu, dan tongkat itu langsung terbakar hebat.

Namun kali ini, Ron tidak terbangun. Ia menemui sosok itu, menghadapinya sebagai seorang padanan. Ia memberikan sosok itu kesempatan bicara

"Ron, aku..."

Ron hanya tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, sahabatku. Aku..."

* * *

"Selamat siang, Tuan Iro," sapa Rem sambil masuk ke dalam kedai.

"Waah, dokter Rem! Lama tak jumpa! Mint Darjeeling lagi?" tanya Iro sambil menuang air panas ke dalam sebuah cangkir kaca.

"Hmm... boleh juga. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kau dapat surat dari orangtuanya Ron," balas Rem sambil tersenyum dan menaruh amplop coklat diatas meja konter.

"Ah... dokter," ujar Iro sambil menuang campuran daun mint dan teh kering ke dalam sebuah kantung muslin kecil, "Teh memang minuman ajaib. Ia bisa menyembuhkan penyakit yang tak terhitung jumlahnya."

"Dan keampuhan teh seduhan anda diperkuat lebih jauh oleh kata-kata dan kepercayaan yang membarenginya..." sambung Rem sambil tertawa kecil.

* * *

"Teh ini enak sekali, tuan," ujar seorang gadis muda bermata hijau sambil meletakkan gelasnya di atas tatakan, "Rasanya syaraf-syaraf saya yang tegang jadi lemas semua."

"Lemon Jasmine memang mempunyai khasiat itu, nona," ujar Iro sambil mengelap cangkir di belakang meja konter, "Seorang teman saya sangat menyukai teh itu, sampai-sampai ia menyebutnya 'Wisely Tea'."

"Kebijaksanaannya pasti ada pada anda, tuan," balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Tak berapa lama kemudian, seorang pemuda berkacamata dengan rambut yang rada awut-awutan masuk ke dalam kedai teh itu.

"Sanae, aku dapat tiketnya. Kita berangkat jam enam sore dari Heathrow," ujar sang pemuda sambil berdiri di depan sang gadis.

"Kalian sebaiknya berangkat sekarang, lho. Tube sering ramai menjelang jam-jam itu," saran Iro sambil melongok ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua tiga puluh sore, "apalagi jurusan bandara."

"Kalau begitu, berapa untuk teh yang luar biasa ini, tuan pemilik toko?" ujar Sanae sambil mengeluarkan dompet dari tas jinjingnya.

"Tidak usahlah. Cangkir pertama untuk pelanggan pertama gratis," balas Iro sambil meneruskan membersihkan cangkir.

"Kalau begitu, berikan kami dua cheesecake untuk di perjalanan," sambar sang pemuda sambil tersenyum.

"Hahaha... Kalian belum ingin pergi sebelum membayarku, ya..." gurau Iro sambil tertawa, "Baiklah... siapkan dua Pounds dan limapuluh sen, aku akan membungkus cheesecake nya dulu."

* * *

"Hey, paman Iro!" ujar seorang pemuda dengan bekas luka yang menutup kulit di sekitar mata kanannya , "Eh, gadis yang baru keluar itu... cantik juga yah!"

"Heit, hati-hati. Dia sudah ada yang punya... Suaminya tadi sudah pergi lebih dulu," balas Iro sambil tersenyum, "Bagaimana dengan kuliahmu hari ini, hmm?"

"Ah, biasa saja," balas Zucco sambil duduk di kursi konter, "Oh ya, Ron mengirim salam. Besok ia akan berangkat ke Jepang untuk konser... sekalian mencari gadis juga, katanya."

"Woah. Tak kukira ia sudah sehebat itu..." ujar Iro sambil tertawa, "Ah, selamat datang di Rumah Teh Iro! Anda ingin memesan teh apa?"

* * *

Puisi yang diberi teks italic di tengah-tengah itu adalah lirik lagu Powder Snow yang sedikit diubah, dan juga bukan punya saya.


End file.
